Snarling
by Drake Dragonsoul
Summary: The history of Renee's introduction to the hive and how she became Snarl. Takes place during one of my previous fics. Remember to review.
1. Strange Patterns

Author's Note: This is a little ficlet that I'm writing alongside my current aliens story. (Don't worry, I'll be updating both this and Infection.) It takes place between the last chapter of Changes and the rest of the story.

Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to Xeno the Hedgehog, without whom it probably wouldn't exist.

Disclaimer: I, like, totally don't own aliens, dude.

Chapter 1

Strange Patterns

(Are you sure this is a good idea?) Renee asked as Scar led her down the tunnel. The Queen had decided it was finally time for her to meet Renee face to face. Needless to say, Renee was slightly scared of the alien monarch.

(You've got nothing to worry about,) Scar said, his voice calm and reassuring. He navigated the passageways with ease as he had spent a lot of time memorizing them. He stopped and glanced at two separate tunnels. Of course, he still got lost occasionally.

(Now, which tunnel was it?)

Fortunately, a pack of drones emerged from the left tunnel and Scar asked one of them for directions. The drone flicked its tail and pointed it toward the right tunnel.

(Okay, thanks.)

The drone growled in reply and followed the rest of the group. Renee gave them a wide berth as they passed, barring her teeth at them, until they had disappeared.

(Come on,) Scar said.

(Huh? What?) Renee asked in surprise.

(I said, 'come on,') Scar repeated in annoyance. Renee hurried after him, he was already halfway down the tunnel.

As they neared the Queen's chamber, Renee could feel the Queen's presence. It was like a fog had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Scar paid it no mind, while Renee found herself feeling very claustrophobic. She pushed back trying to keep the fog from enveloping her. The Queen's presence recoiled as though surprised and then disappeared.

Renee looked up and saw the entrance to the Queen's chamber. Her heart beat sped up as she neared it.

(Okay, well, this is fun, but…,) she turned hoping to escape, but Scar grabbed her tail before she could move too far.

(Don't be such a chicken,) Scar said. Renee glanced back at him with an expression of dread. (You're practically best friends with Xena, what's so different about the Queen?)

(She's a lot bigger!)

Scar made an expression that Renee had come to associate as the alien equivalent of a human rolling its eyes. (The way you killed that last komosloth was enough to make even Sonar turn his head in disgust, now…, come on!) He pulled on Snarl's tail and swung her around and into the Queen's chamber.

The Queen watched as the human turned xenomorph went tumbling head over heels into the cavern. She landed facing away from the Queen and pulled herself to her feet. Renee glanced back at the Queen and growled at her. The Queen tilted her head in surprise at this action.

Scar entered the room and noted Renee's behavior immediately. She was standing defensively with her claws and tail raised.

(Renee, calm down,) Scar whispered in alarm. He glanced nervously at the Queen who was staring inquisitively at Renee.

Shaking her head, Renee recovered her sense and stared up at the Queen. The Queen was a massive creature, many times the size of normal aliens. She was suspended from the ceiling by bands of resinous material. Her large yellow egg sack stretched out behind her.

(As you are aware,) the Queen began. (You will be allowed to remain in this hive if you can prove that you are adaptable to living by our standards.)

(Standards are pretty low,) Renee muttered.

The Queen made no move to indicate that she had heard her and continued. (All I ask if you manage to adapt to the hive is that you assist us by supplying hosts and food. If you can not adapt then I'll be forced to take drastic measures.)

Scar winced as she finished, while Renee did nothing.

(Now, defend yourself.)

(What?) Renee had barely finished speaking before Scar had flung himself onto her back and pinned her against the ground. Renee tried to hit him with her tail, but he grabbed it before she had managed to swing it.

(Not good,) the Queen remark as she watched Scar let Renee back up.

(I can do better,) Renee growled. (He's just lucky he got to ambush me.)

(We'll see,) the Queen growled.

Scar pounced again, but this time Renee was prepared and managed to jump out of the way. Renee swiped her tail at him, but he backed out of range. The two jumped at each other and crashed together in midair. The two fell into a tangle of thrashing limbs and when they finally pulled apart, both were severely winded and Scar had several scratches.

(Enough,) the Queen said, satisfied with Renee's fighting abilities. Her three mentors had taught her well.

Scar dropped his defensive position, but Renee did not and seeing a weakness in her adversary's defenses pounced. She barreled into him and knocked him to the floor. He grabbed her throat and pushed her head away from his as her inner jaw snapped shut inches from his face. Her tail came down and narrowly missed impaling his head.

(I said, 'enough!') the Queen shouted. Renee roared as the Queen forcibly took control of her mind and forced her off Scar and then knocked her unconscious.

Scar jumped back to his feet and stared in shock at the unconscious drone. (What was that!)

The Queen shook her massive head. (I don't know.) She bowed her head for a moment in thought and then asked. (Has she been acting strangely lately?)

Scar nodded, still jumpy. (Yeah, she's been keeping to herself a lot, is acting really nervous. You should see what she did to this komosloth the other day. It was a mess. Took three of us to tear her off it. She's also having trouble hearing.)

(I was afraid of this,) the Queen said. (We should introduce her to the hive mind.)

(Already?) Scar asked, slightly alarmed.

(Yes,) the Queen said, slightly more calmly then her adopted son. (The only reason you were kept separate for so long was because I didn't know whether you could cope with the assimilated consciousness.)

(So why did she attack me like that?) Scar demanded.

(I'm not sure,) the Queen said, still calm. (But let's hope this fixes it.)

(Fixes what?)

The Queen ignored him as she stared intently at Renee. (I want you to keep a close eye on her.)

(Why me?) Scar asked. (Why not Xena, they get along a lot better.)

(I thought you wanted a human companion,) the Queen said.

(We don't get along too well,) Scar said disappointedly.

(Well, this is your chance to get to know each other,) the Queen growled.

(So what's wrong with her?) Scar asked.

Once, again, the Queen ignored him, but he could feel her anxiety. He tried to glen what the problems was from her thoughts, but she sensed him and her mind snapped shut like a steel trap. She gave Scar a reprimanding look.

(So, I guess I should take her back to Xena's den?) Scar asked, looking down to avoid her intense gaze.

(Yes, you should,) the Queen said evenly.

He nodded and picked up Renee's unconscious body and slung it over his shoulder and left.

------------------------------------------------

Read and review!


	2. Therapy

Disclaimer: Disclaimer this, disclaimer that. I own nothing here except for the plot concept, the characters, and Snarl's mysterious illness.

Chapter 2

Therapy

Renee groaned as she climbed to her feet. She glanced around and recognized the chamber as Xena's. Scar was perched on a boulder several feet away.

(What happened?) Renee asked, rubbing her head. (I remember going to the Queen's chambers and then…) She fell silent as she tried to recall what had happened next. She gasped as the memories came flooding back to her. (I attacked you?)

Scar nodded. (Yes, yes, you did.)

Renee looked down at the floor in shame. (Guess I lost control for a few seconds.)

(I guess,) Scar replied distractedly. He was staring at the resin that covered the wall. He snapped out of his daze and said. (The Queen thinks we should introduce you to the rest of the hive.)

(Now?) Renee asked in fright. (Shouldn't we wait?)

Scar shook his head again. (No, if the Queen says you're ready, you're ready.)

Renee nodded and went back to staring at the floor, while Scar pondered whether or not to tell her what limited knowledge he had. He knew that she had not attacked him because she had lost control of her xenomorph instincts. The Queen didn't want to tell him anything, probably because whatever had happened to Renee, if allowed to run its course, would kill her, or perhaps force the hive to kill her.

_That's not going to happen!_ Scar thought angrily. He hadn't killed that drone and saved her, just to let her die. He snapped out of his thoughts as Renee stood up to leave.

(Where are you going?)

(I'm just…,) Renee pondered what she would say. (I'm just going to wander around the jungle.)

(Mind if I come with?) Scar asked, standing up.

(No, I guess not,) Renee replied marching out of the room. Scar followed.

Scar noticed as they left the hive behind Renee's nervousness evaporated. She started jogging and bounced off several tree trunks.

(Come on, slowpoke,) Renee called back as she paused to look back at him while sticking to the side of a tree trunk.

Scar smirked and broke into a run. He quickly caught up to Renee and raced her neck and neck for a few yards, before he managed to take the lead. However, Renee wasn't going to let him beat her that easily. She leapt and landed on his back. This sent them rolling across the ground and, unfortunately, they were on a slant.

The two screamed as they were sent rolling down the hill. They screamed even louder as the ground beneath them vanished and they fell through the air and into the water below.

Renee gasped as she surfaced and looked up at the cliff face that she had just rolled off. It was a good thing, she was a xenomorph, if a human had gone over it they would not have survived. She glanced around and saw Scar swimming back to the shore on the opposite side of the cliff. Renee paddled after him.

(Don't ever do that again!) Scar gasped as he collapsed on the sand. Renee didn't hear him however as her attention was fixed elsewhere. Scar followed her gaze and realized that she was looking at the crystal blue river before them and the orange cliff face that framed it. He glanced around at the lush vegetation that surrounded it. (Whoa!)

Renee just nodded. (Yeah, whoa.)

She smirked and jumped back into the water and paddled out toward the cliff face. Scar watched as she climbed the cliff face and then released her grip about halfway up and drop back into the water. Scar paddled in after her.

-------------------------------------------------

Xena looked up as Renee walked into the room. She had apparently been out on her daily run with Scar. Xena watched as Renee slumped down in a corner from exhaustion.

Ever since she had been hanging around with Scar her bizarre moods had become less frequent. Renee was now back to being her happy self. Well, as happy as a human could be when forced to live with viscous aliens.

(Did you have fun?) Xena asked.

(Yes.)

(So how far does your interest in Scar go?) Xena asked as she absentmindedly dug her claws into the rock she was holding. The shape of a tree was etched into the stone.

(We're just friends,) Renee growled. (And that's all we'll ever be.)

---------------------------------------------------

(Why not?) Scar asked. He was in the Queen's chambers and she had just informed him that he and Renee could no longer got out for their run.

(Because I fear that it may be hurting her recovery,) the Queen said.

(She seems fine to me,) Scar said. (I think the time away from the hive is helping her.)

(Hiding from the problem, won't correct it.) she said irritably.

(So the hive's the problem?)

(No.)

(Then what is the problem?) Scar said a note of desperation in his voice. (I can handle it, whatever it is.)

(I'm going to introduce Renee to the rest of the hive,) the Queen said changing the subject. (Go tell her.)

Scar frowned, but did as he was told and left the room. He glanced back long enough to watch the Queen tear loose the threads of resin that held her to the ceiling. He continued to wonder what was wrong with Renee as he wandered to Xena's chamber.

(The Queen's decided to reveal your existence to the hive,) Scar said as he entered the room. He tried to hide his worry.

(About time,) Renee said, standing up. Xena did as well. The trio left the room with Xena leading. Scar walked beside Renee, glancing at her to make sure she wasn't acting strange. She seemed herself, but as they neared the meeting chamber, she became more nervous and was glancing around as though the shadows themselves might attack her.

(You okay?) Scar asked.

Renee nodded. (Yeah.)

Scar glanced up. They had arrived at the meeting chamber a large spacious cavern that was capable of holding the hive in its entirety. Scar had only been in the room once before, since it was rarely required the whole hive gather together. The Queen was standing in front of the assembled mass of aliens. The praetorians stood at the front of the crowd. Xena went and joined the other praetorians while Scar stood beside Renee in front of the crowd.

The Queen hesitated and then began her speech. (You all know that I allowed a human to enter the hive once before.)

The praetorians growled in agreement while some shot dangerous looks at Scar, who growled back at their gaze, while Renee shrank under it.

(I have allowed another human-xenomorph into our hive,) The Queen continued. (Like before there is nothing that will change my mind about this.)

The praetorians stopped their growling and were now staring at the drone cowering behind Scar.

The Queen glanced back at Renee and said. (I'm lowering the mental barriers now.)

Scar didn't know what he expected Renee's reaction to be like, but it was nothing like what happened next.

-------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Next chapter, the conclusion!


	3. Wounded

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens.

Author's note: I bet everybody's anxious for me to update Infection after the cliffhanger, so… I'm updating this to drive everybody nuts. : P

Chapter 3

Wounded

Renee roared in pain as the hive mind closed in on her. She gripped her head as white hot pain coursed through her skull.

The entire hive roared in confusion. The normally calm and collected Queen looked horrified.

Scar jumped forward and grabbed her arms. Renee broke his grip and slashed him across the head. The blow's force knocked him off his feet. Renee released one last pain-filled roar before rushing out of the room.

(After her!) the Queen commanded. The swarm of drones rushed out of the room after her.

Scar hauled himself to his feet and touched his head. He looked at the blood on his hand in disbelief.

(Are you all right?) the Queen asked.

Scar clenched his hand and snapped angrily. (Do I look all right? I just got slashed upside the head by my best friend for reasons I don't understand. Should I be all right?)

The Queen was about to rebuke him for speaking to her like that, but decided that that would only make him angrier.

(What is wrong with her?) he asked his voice seething with barely repressed anger.

The Queen looked down. (She resisted being accepted into the hive mind. She exiled herself. Any drone that does that will collapse…)

(Collapse?)

(She is going insane,) the Queen said.

(Is there anyway to undo it?) Scar asked.

(Not so long as she resists the hive,) the Queen replied. (She's completely cut herself off.) She paused before continuing. (She must be eliminated as quickly as possible.)

(Why?) Scar shouted angrily.

(She is still joined to the hive mind, but is separating herself from it. Who knows how many other drones she'll drag with her.) the Queen explained.

(So you're going to kill her!) Scar exclaimed in astonishment.

(It's the only way!) the Queen hissed back finally showing her temper.

Scar snorted and rushed out of the room. He heard a voice telling him to wait, but he ignored it and continued on. He reached the exit and stopped to look around.

Rain was falling from the clouds in great volumes and the water level was up to his waist. Thunder arced across the sky.

(Wait!) Sonar said appearing behind him. Scar ignored him and was about to launch himself out into the rain, but Sonar grabbed his shoulder. (You can't help.) he said gently.

(How do you know? Did you know what was going on when it started?) Scar demanded. He tried to shrug off Sonar's hand, but the drone just gripped tighter.

(No, I didn't, but if the Queen says there's no hope, then there's no hope.)

Scar looked like he was about to argue, but then he looked down in despair. Sonar nodded in sympathy. Scar spun around and planted a fist in Sonar's face. The drone fell to the floor unconscious and Scar splashed out into the water.

He followed the lingering link that he still had with Renee. He could feel the pain and rage that was eating at her mind. He increased his pace.

The young drone found Renee five minutes later. She was up in a tree fighting with three other drones and despite of her ferocious attacks was losing to the superior numbers. Growling, Scar raced up the tree and stabbed one of the drones through the back with his tail before it even knew he was there. He slashed a second wit his claws, before both it and its companion turned on him. The two pounced on Scar and they were sent falling to the muddy river below.

One of the drone's managed to get a strangle hold on his neck and held his head beneath the water. Fortunately the lack of air didn't bother the xenomorph and he wouldn't need to breath for a while, but the other xenomorph also knew this, so he would have to react fast.

His extra long tail raised itself above his attacker. Scar stabbed his stinger through the drone's back and its hold on his neck slackened. He heaved it off himself and stood up and glanced around. The third drone was standing a few feet away, but Renee was nowhere to be seen.

The drone jumped forward. Scar sidestepped as it flew past him and grabbed its tail. Scar swung it through the air and it crashed into a tree. The drone was back on its feet in two seconds, but that was also the amount of time it took Scar to leap the distance between them and ram his tongue through its exposed head. The drone's body fell into the water.

Scar turned away and resumed his search.

--------------------------------------------

Renee glanced back down at the praetorian beneath her. She was already half-way up the cliff while the praetorian was not far behind her. The river beneath them was overflowing.

She knew that she had to get away from the hive and its members, then the pain would stop. Why didn't they leave her alone?

Pulling herself over the top of the cliff, she looked back down at the xenomorph. The praetorian was fast approaching, a bloodthirsty expression on its face. Renee growled and picked up a large rock nearby and dropped it down on the praetorian.

The rock collided with it and it was sent falling back to the river below. The rock and the xenomorph hit with a splash. The praetorian roared in pain as it stood back up. It lashed its rudder-like tail in anger. (I'll get you for this, human!)

Renee was too busy running away to hear the female's threat. She stopped and glanced around, wandering where to go, when something collided with her and they were both sent rolling. When they stopped rolling, Renee threw it off her and stood up.

Scar rolled back to his feet and faced her. (Renee, I don't want to fight you! Just calm down. You can beat this.)

His only reply was a roar as she lunged at him. He jumped over her and landed behind her. She spun around and tried to stab him with her tail, but he jumped out of range. She stepped in and tried to slash him next, but he grabbed her arm in mid-swing. He grabbed her other hand before she could strike him with it.

(Think about your mother!) Scar shouted. (She didn't die just for you to go insane!)

The enraged female's tail shot forward. Scar blocked it with his own tail. She retracted her tail for another swing, but he released her and jumped back before she could. She rushed forward and slammed her fist into his jaw. He roared in pain as another fist slammed into his gut. Two more blows and he was down.

Renee stood over him and raised her tail.

----------------------------------------------

The Queen paced her chamber. She slammed her fist into the wall. It was frustrating to think that she had failed, but there was nothing she could do. There was no way to access Renee's mind. No Queen could penetrate the mind of an insane drone. It was just impossible.

She shook her head as she reached out and again sensed Renee's enraged presence. She also felt Scar. So, he was trying to save her. She scoffed at that thought. It was senseless to think that she could be reasoned with, but the Queen herself was trying something similar, if he could just get through that mental wall!

She sighed as she felt Scar fall under Renee's attack. She saw through Scar's eyes as Renee raised her tail for the finishing blow.

And then the Queen saw it. A shortcut around Renee's defenses. Reacting instantly she forced her way into Renee's mind and knocked her unconscious.

(Bring her back,) the Queen ordered as Scar climbed to his feet.

(Why?) the drone asked suspiciously.

(I've found a way to help her.) the Queen replied.

Scar was silent as he considered this. Finally, he replied. (All right.)

-----------------------------------------

Scar watched as the Queen hovered above Renee's unconscious form. (What are you going to do?) he asked, his arms folded as he leaned against the resin.

(I can heal all the damage to her mind,) the Queen replied.

(Why couldn't you do that before?) Scar asked.

(Because I couldn't find a way into her mind,) the Queen replied.

(But you found one?)

(Yes.)

(How?)

The Queen looked up at him. (I'd rather not say.)

Scar frowned, but said nothing more. He glanced at Renee. (Even if you do return her to normal, what will keep her from regressing back to that… state.)

(Don't worry, I can fix that, too,) the Queen replied.

Scar considered asking her how, but then decided not to, since she seemed to want to be very secretive about the whole thing.

(The hunting parties have returned,) Sonar announced entering the room.

(Good,) the Queen nodded and Sonar turned to leave.

(Wait,) Scar said. Sonar looked back at him. (Sorry, about punching you in the face. No hard feelings?)

Sonar drew back his fist and punched Scar in the jaw. (Nope. None at all.) He left the room as Scar got back to his feet, rubbing his sore jaw.

A groan attracted Scar's attention back to the floor, where Renee slowly rolled to her feet.

(You okay?) Scar asked worriedly.

Renee nodded. (I'm fine now. It's like it was all just a bad dream.)

(Come on, let's go for a run,) Scar suggested.

(No, you won't,) the Queen growled. (The rainy season's just begun. It is too dangerous out there for two drones.)

(It's nice to know that you care,) Scar remarked as he and Renee headed toward the door. (We'll go find something else to do.)

(So, what do we do now?) Renee asked.

(There's always the underground lake,) Scar suggested.

Renee nodded. (Okay, let's go there.)

Scar was shocked. Just a few hours ago, Renee had been trying to kill him and now the two were nigh inseparable again.

As the duo turned toward the lake tunnel, they encountered a drone. Renee snarled at it and it quickly darted around her. Scar shot a questioning look at her,

(I remember some of what happened while I was… you know,) she began. (I remember those drones attacking me.)

Scar nodded. Renee snarled again as another drone rushed past.

(You keep that up and I'm going to start calling you Snarl,) Scar said.

(You won't if you know what's good for you,) Renee growled at him.

------------------------------------

Author's note: And thus ends this little ficlet. Oh, and if you are wondering how the Queen got through Renee's mental defenses, that's my (and the Queen's) little secret.


End file.
